It'll Worth
by Holy-Sins
Summary: Feita para a promoção de aniversário de Edward do site TwilightTeam; SLASH


**Autor(a): Renata Tejada  
****Nome da Fic: It'll worth.  
Categoria: Pré Eclipse**  
**Descrição: Edward não gosta de aniversários, mas talvez esse valha a pena.  
Classificação: 14 anos**

**Restrição: É slash. **

**XxX**

Já era tarde, e os tímidos raios de sol que enganaram as nuvens durante todo o dia estavam finalmente sendo expulsas pela escuridão da noite. A paisagem calma e quieta, como se tudo tivesse parado para assistir o maravilhoso crepúsculo, foi perturbada pelo alto som de um carro em alta velocidade que cortava a pequena estrada. Um volvo prateado parecia voar sobre o asfalto, e seu único ocupante tinha um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Edward Cullen não queria mais nada além de sentir a liberdade de estar sozinho numa estrada, podendo fazer o que quisesse e ir o quão rápido quisesse. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, quando o trecho da estrada ficou retilíneo. Sentia o vento entrar pela janela completamente aberta bater em seu rosto, refrescante, e bagunçar seu cabelo.

_Edward, eu sei que está me ouvindo. Venha para casa agora, estamos todos te esperando._

Ele re abriu os olhos calmamente ao ouvir a voz quase histérica de Alice em sua cabeça. Não é que ele não quisesse voltar pra casa, mas ele não queria ir para a festa que o estava esperando. Era seu aniversário, e não era uma data que ele gostava muito. Todos em sua casa sabiam disso, mas depois da festa de Bella, Alice ficou um pouco obcecada por festas de aniversário. Diminuiu a velocidade propositalmente, esperando poder demorar bastante, ou melhor, o máximo que conseguisse.

_Venha logo, não vai ser tão ruim. E eu poderei dar o seu presente mais cedo também..._

Aquela voz o fez se arrumar no banco do carro, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Era suave, mas forte ao mesmo tempo, a única que o fazia estremecer por antecipação. A única voz que o faria realmente querer correr como antes, para chegar mais cedo e poder senti-la mais de perto.

Voltou a acelerar o carro, indo o mais depressa que podia. Chegou alguns minutos depois na grande casa dos Cullen. Viu a grande caminhonete de Bella estacionada, e sorriu. Claro que ela estaria ali. Andou até a entrada da casa, que estava toda iluminada e ouviu vozes conversando. Abriu a porta devagar, mas mesmo assim atraiu a atenção de todos que estavam ali. Reconheceu o rosto de Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie e Bella.

Logo ele sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado por outro bem menor. Bella o abraçava forte, desejando-lhe um feliz aniversário, logo plantando um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios. Depois, foi uma fila, para sucessivos abraços e felicitações.

A mais enérgica delas foi de Alice, claro.

"Alice? Ali? Muito obrigado, agradeço mesmo, mas você já pode me soltar agora." Edward disse, enquanto a irmã o abraçava.

"Ah, desculpe Edward" Ela sorri, envergonhada ao soltar-se dele.

Ele foi puxado para a sala, mas sentiu a falta de um abraço especifico. Sentiu falta dele. Começou a olhar em volta, procurando-o, mas não encontrando em nenhum canto dali. Suspirou, e assim seguiu todos até a sala, onde estavam os presentes. Bella ia ao seu lado, de mãos dadas com ele, mas seu bracelete o incomodava de um jeito que nunca tinha incomodado antes. Achou aquilo estranho, mas manteve a mão entrelaçada na dela até chegar ao outro cômodo, assim soltando-a rapidamente, mas gentilmente para ela não perceber nada.

"Onde está o Jasper?" Ele perguntou, não conseguindo se segurar.

"Estava aqui até alguns segundos antes de você chegar... Eu tive que pedir pra ele te chamar também, porque você parece que só ouve a ele. Agora não sei onde ele foi, você sabe que meus poderes falham quando eu estou muito empolgada com algo" Alice respondeu. "Vamos Edward, abra seus presentes!"

Pegou o primeiro embrulho e logo o abriu, pois tinha a impressão que se não o fizesse rápido, Alice morreria de tanta curiosidade. Depois de ter aberto todos, a atmosfera da sala de estar ficou muito mais calma. Ele havia chegado. Olhou pra trás e o viu, encostado no batente da porta e de braços cruzados. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, Edward pode ver seus lábios se curvando minimamente. Aquilo já era o bastante.

_Parabéns... _

Jasper pensou, e Edward sorriu, balançando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

A sua atenção foi solicitada logo depois, por Bella. Não podia ignorá-la assim, afinal, ele tinha um enorme carinho por ela. Não entenda mal, ele a ama mesmo, seu coração bate mais forte por ela, e tudo isso é recíproco. Mas com ele era diferente, quando ele está junto, nada mais existe.

Alice saiu da sala, e enquanto isso ficaram todos conversando lá. Edward sentia os olhos dele queimando em sua nuca, e ouvia seus pensamentos. Sabia que ele estava se sentindo igual. Quando Alice voltou, ela trazia um pequeno bolo, com uma única vela em cima e todos começaram a cantar parabéns.

"Faça um pedido, Edward." Bella falou ao lado dele.

Ele fingiu pensar por alguns segundos, antes de assoprar a vela rapidamente. Já sabia o que queria. Carlisle vivia dizendo que nunca devemos viver em negação. Sorriu para as pessoas ao seu redor, e de propósito, fixou seus olhos nos dele. Ele não desviou, somente piscou e virou as costas, se retirando.

_Vou estar no seu quarto. _

Ia segui-lo, quando ouviu a voz de Bella avisando que teria que ir. Já estava tarde e Charlie devia estar esperando. Alice pegou o bolo e o embrulhou para que ela levasse para casa.

"Eu te levo até em casa." Ofereceu, sorrindo para ela.

"Não precisa." Ela disse segurando seu rosto e selando os lábios rapidamente, colocando o casaco em seguida. E pela primeira vez desde que ficaram juntos, ele não insistiu em levá-la. Deixou-a ir, mas não sem antes lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Voltou para dentro da casa, e na primeira oportunidade que teve, subiu as escadas indo para o próprio quarto. Entrou lá, e a luz estava apagada, mas a silhueta dele estava bem definida pela luz da lua, que já estava alta no céu.

Ele se virou, e sorriu. Edward fechou a porta e foi até perto dele, sentiu seus braços lhe envolverem.

"Agora sim... Feliz aniversário, Edward" Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, o segurando mais forte ao sentir o estremecimento do corpo de Edward.

"Obrigado." Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Eles se soltaram do abraço, mas continuaram bem perto um do outro, sem nunca desviar os olhos.

"Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa. Não comprei nenhum presente pra você..." Ele disse colocando as mãos no quadril de Edward.

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu rápido, inebriado pelos toques das mãos em seu corpo, mesmo por cima das roupas.

"Desculpe, mas você poderia me dizer o que gostaria que eu fizesse. Aqui e agora."

"Faça meu pedido ser realizado e meu aniversário valer a pena ao menos uma vez... Seja meu presente" Edward sussurrou, inconscientemente chegando mais perto dele.

"Talvez isso não aconteça..." Jasper falou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado e ele pode sentir suas palavras baterem nos seus lábios devido à proximidade extrema.

"Estou disposto a tentar..."

E então Jasper o beijou. Era tão melhor do que ele imaginava que seria, seus lábios macios contra os seus próprios, se movimentando juntos. A língua dele, gentilmente, deslizou para dentro da boca do outro, logo encontrando a de Edward, e iniciando uma dança sincronizada e prazerosa. Seus braços o abraçaram pela cintura, juntando-os. Era como se tudo tivesse parado, a paz que sentia era imensa, e tinha certeza que era ele o causador daquilo. Não por causa do seu poder de controlar as reações, mas sim porque aquilo fazia tudo mais completo. Era aquilo que faltava para seu aniversário ser perfeito.

Olhou para ele quando as bocas perderam o contato, permaneceram com as testas encostadas, recuperando o fôlego. Jasper levou sua mão até o rosto dele, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha de Edward, que ouvia seus pensamentos, confusos, a cada segundo ele pensava uma coisa diferente da outra, e só conseguia-se entender frases soltas.

"Então..." Ele iniciou, e Edward ouviu a frase sendo completada em sua mente. Sorriu.

"Muito. Valeu muito."


End file.
